


Collection of Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of hugs, Bad Dreams, Bunker, Comfort, F/M, Familie, Healing, Hugs, Hunt, M/M, Nightmare, Other, Trauma, hugs for everyone, promts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all feel bad from time to time. Sometimes you seek comfort, warming hugs or support when bad dreams or traumas keep you up at night. If there is any situation you want written or you need comfort by our lovely Team Free Will 2.0 then just write to me in the comments or smth and i will try my best to give you a chapter that can maybe help you get to sleep a little easier knowing that two hunters and two angels are watching over you :*
Kudos: 4





	Collection of Comfort

You felt like you woke up and everything was exactly the same like when you first did. Over and over you woke up, stuck in the same dream you always had a million times a night. No pills worked, no matter how hard you believed in the chalky little pieces you swallowed each time you went to bed, hoping this time they worked. But they let you down. At the beginning you just tried to convince yourself they did because you didn't want to face this again. And again. And again.

You came into the room which Dean and Sam declared yours. It was your first night in the bunker after what happened to your family. You looked around and it all looked comfortable, but felt blurry. Everytime you looked at a different spot of the room, the rest seemed to black out. This is how you always knew you were stuck in this dream again. You breathed out, knowing what would follow, but not having the energy to stop it. Not after 4 weeks without proper sleep. You just took a step forward, suddenly realising the drop of blood on the floor right infront of your feet. You heard a similar sound from your right. Then left, then behind you. You spinned around yourself, seeing four drops circling you like you were caught in a cage. Slowly, the whole floor of the room filled with drops and patterns occured. However you didn't dare to look up. You knew what you would see. You knew only when you would look up the dream ended, but you couldn't always bring yourself to do it right away. Everytime it strained more on your soul and ripped parts of it off you didn't knew you had left after all those times you went through this already. When you opened the eyes you tried to keep shut so thightly you saw the exact patterns the blood dripped on the floor. It looked like the clear outside of a body like you saw on crime shows, only those were written with blood. A tall one. One slightly shorter, and two who had a faint outline of wings beside them. But every single one of them had their head pointed right at you. Like they were staring at you, waiting. And you knew you had to look up, no matter what you would see this time. There was no other way to escape this endless cycle of bad dreams for this night. So you did. 

Dean, Sam, Cas, Jack. All four of them, skinned, bleeding, looking at you with horror and anger in their eyes. Mouths opened to a quiet scream. Suddenly you saw the flames bursting up behind them, ingulfing their bodies in mere seconds in an ocean of yellow and red. Drowning together with them you didn't move and just felt how the flames started to eat away at your skin until you were all black bones and ... sweat. You woke up not in an ocean of fire but sweat. Like every night, for the past four weeks. You lit the light on your night stand and looked on the floor, still hearing the millions of drops hitting the ground to form the bizzare image stuck in your head. 

You let out the breath you were holding and buried your head back into the pillows to drown out the screams when you would fall back asleep as to not wake the others anymore. They would come every time, relentless, open to help with whatever they could. But everytime they did and it didn't work, you sank a little bit deeper, feeling like you bothered them after they gave you a new home. You knew what happened to their mother and Sams girlfriend and why they were so fixed on hunting this copycat demon impersonating his idol to feel like he had the same kind of special powers. You knew they had the same experience. And you knew they were in peace about it. Which was the reason you did not want to drag them back down with you. So you tried alone, falling back asleep only to know what you will come upon there.

\----------

It was the first time since you went out of the bunker, not to go out with Dean for grocery shopping, but your first hunt together with the boys. It felt good to see that the real world out there didn't turn to the hell you saw when you were falling asleep. And you were even confident you would maybe have a decent nights sleep with another bed you could sleep in, and the company of Jack who slept on a single bed across from you. You didn't worry much about anything at that moment, everything seemed like it was just...fine. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the actually cozy smell of a outstanding clean motel room. But your breathing stop liked someone punched you in the gut. However no fist could punch the air out of you like this sound could. One drop. Then two. And it turned into thousands in less the time it took you to open your eyes in horror and breakdown on your knees, crashing your hands over your ears and screaming the rest of air out of your lungs to drown out the sound. You were confused, crying and screaming on the floor. You didn't understand since when you were asleep, since when you were stuck there and what of the past few hours was even real. And the worst: You didn't know if the dream would stop when you looked up. Because this time it was different. You could feel the whole world crashing down on you while you almost threw up and twisted your body around in shock. You layed there for some seconds, the thoughts in your head so loud in drowned out the screams from the outside. So they stopped instead and a pair of arms gripped you und sat you up against a warm surface. You stopped screaming, taking your hands off your ears for a short while to hear if the drops stopped. Which they did. You let yourself go numb against the person holding you up and started tearing up. Still you managed to look up through your squinted eyes, seeing the familiar outline of Jacks blonde hair hanging in his worried face.

"Y/n please tell me you're ok. What happened to you? Tell me you're ok, please talk to me. It was just a rain shower. CAS-"

"Sh no wait don't call him." You placed your shaky hand over his mouth but you heard a flutter of wings behind you and soon two familiar giants stepped through the door, guns in their hands like their hunter instincts told them to. 

"Cas, Dean, take those down. They won't help here." Cas looked at you while telling the brothers nothing supernatural has been attacking you. He already knew for a while you had issues with your "sleep scedule" but didn't want to push you into confessing anything. "Y/n i know you've been dreaming bad lately but not like this." He held out a hand to you and you gripped it lightly, letting yourself get lifted soley by his strength and you sat yourself down on the bed, knowing your shaky legs weren't of any use right now. 

"Cas what's going on? You knew of what?" Sam took a chair and sat beside you, as well as Dean, who took the bed on the opposite side of the room. Jack still watched you from where he had sat down on the floor, imitating Sams puppy eyes. You had to look away from them, seeing the sadness that layed behind them. The sadness you caused. You swallowed heavily.

"Can i still get out of this by saying i just got scared by a huge spider?" You tried to save the mood, knowing it was already dead and buried.

"Not really, no. Would you mind telling us what has been going on with you since we invited you to stay at our bunker? I mean look at the bags under your eyes? And the sleeping pills?" You looked up to Dean, who, if you didn't know him looked angry. But you could see the worry from the way he positioned himself. He looked lost, with his arms hanging over his knees like they were just as tired as you. 

"How did you find out?"

"You're an exceptionally bad liar you know that? Letting me get you those pills from the store, thinking i don't know exactly that taking them together makes you feel like you got knocked out by someone.Y/n what did you think?"

"Dean. Come on." You only looked to Sam as he spoke, unable to look Dean in the eyes, worried you would find the dissapointment in them. 

"They weren't even strong enough." You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding. "I didn't want to dream about that night anymore. The night you saved me from. But it wasn't that my family were there when i looked up. It-" Your body shook from the terror speaking about it gave you. "It changed. At first it was them, but after a week or so it was you guys i saw when i looked up. You were on the ceiling, watching me until i looked up.... dead." You pressed your arms thighter around your body, feeling like talking about it ripped you apart instead of letting yourself heal. "I really tried to tell myself that im safe here. That this demon is dead and he won't be able to come after me. But life already took one family from me and now i never...ever want to go through that again." Your eyelids were shut so thight from trying to keep the tears from falling that the hug of someone had you open them so fast that the motel room light blinded you for a second. Dean seemed to have stood up and walked over, up until right infront of you. He let go of you again and wiped your tears away with his big, rough feeling hands. He looked to each side, giving Sam and Cas a look you coudln't decipher. 

"Y/n. Look me in the eyes." You took some seconds to hear what he told you and finally looked up. "I'm not angry with you. Noone of us are first of all."

"I don't want you to be worried either." You frowned at him, making him chuckle for some reason. 

"That is not really something i've been ever able to turn off. I constantly do. About my family. About Sam since i was a child. About Cas since we fighted for the same side for the first time. About Jack since he was born." You looked down to Jack on the floor, watching him nod affirmingly but with eyes that just stared off into the distance like they were remembering something. "And now it's you as well. I see how tired you are in the morning. I notice how early you go to bed, trying to get yourself to sleep. But i didn't say anything not because i didn't care. I felt like i wasn't in the positon to push you about anything at the moment. I know Sam wanted to talk to you but he was unsure."

"I really did want to Y/n. I worried just as much as Dean, but we know it takes time after what had happened to... heal." You felt more tears rising up.

"That is what you are truly worried about isn't it." You knew Cas had read your thoughts, and you would have feel betrayed if you yourself didn't knew that the thoughts in your head were so loud they couldn't be overheard by anyone in 5 mile radius. "You aren't afraid that we would get hurt. The dream is about us dissapearing. Us...leaving you."

You were truly hurt by the accuracy. You knew it only hit deep because it was the truth. You felt the four pair of eyes on you, feeling like they all waited for your repsonse and at the same time they all wanted to start talking instead.

"If you only knew how stubborn they are. They are horrible." Not only you but Sam, Dean and Cas looked confused at the nephilim giggling to himself on the floor. "They won't even let go of a case they saw for 5 seconds on the news. Or a monster that could potentially harm noone. And now do you think they would ever let go of you? I killed someone as soon a i came into this world. And they still let me stay. Y/n you didn't even kill the fly that was bugging you when you were reading a book in the library. Y/n they won't ever let you go. And they won't let you go if you didn't want to. You're already part of this, and it's tough to get out." The last sentence would have sounded like a threat to others but for you it made your heart skip and your eye water again. However you were tired of crying, and you were tired of being tired. You hear what Jack said very clearly. But Deans and Sams words still hit deeper.

"You're already like a sibling Y/n i don't know what to tell you here. And a family like us is pretty hard to get rid of." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, smiling to himself and Sammy, understanding what Jacks goal here was.

"Yea it's not like you really can leave whenever you wanted. You're pretty much stuck here. The door is locked as well and you don't have the keys to the Impala."

"I don't get it Sam were not holding her hostage here. Y/n you can leave whenever you want, just be aware that Jack probably meant that we would be very sad about that happening." 

You looked back to Sam, seeing him bite his lips to hide a smile, afraid it might be unfitting while you were still sitting there with red eyes and puffy face from crying.

"No." Everyones eyes shot back to you again. "I'm pretty sure Sam meant i can absolutely not leave here. I'm basically in jail. Tied to this cozy motel bed as my only escape." You threw yourself backwards on it dramatically, wanting to show that you got the message they had been trying to convey to you so eloquently. 

"No Y/n again you're allowed to leave at any-"

"Cas. Just leave it how it is right now. I think she needs some rest. Let's go get some as well buddy" Dean grabbed Cas by his trenchcoat and dragged him out of the room into their own. 

"Are you sure it's ok. We didn't want to joke about your feelings as all, we just wanted to let you know we won't leave you behind. The way you treat us...you feel like family already." You propped yourself up on your elbows to look Sam into the eyes. But you didn't leave it at that. You crawled from the bed and walked over to him to give him a hug. You felt like a child again in his giant arms but that only made you smile more. 

"Thanks Sam. Thanks for everything you did for me." You felt him hug you a little tighter before letting go off you and wiping a tear of his own away from his face quickly before giving you a final smile for the night and leaving for his room as well.

"Good night Y/n."

"Good night Sam."

You turned back around from the door to see Jack still looking at you with his big, child like eyes. 

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" 

The words still made your stomach ache but you ignored it, being confident enough to at least try.

"I know it won't go away immediately but maybe i have a good idea."

"Jack you almost only have good ideas. Except the time you wanted to roast marshmallows in the car with a lighter." 

You both laughed for a little more and then went to sleep.

\----------------

You saw the familiar setting. Your room. The bunker. The drops. It all went the same again. Until someone grabbed your hands from your ears where you tried to supress any sound.

You were stunned seeing Jack not above you this time, but right infront of you. 

"Dean wants to do a Batman Marathon and Sam made popcorn for it. Do you want to join?" You were still hesitant, feeling Sam and Dean staring at you from right above you, only inches away. You almost looked up, but Jack stopped you before you could see the ceiling.

"No Y/n. They're in the living room right now. Just follow me, ill show you where it is. Trust me." He pleaded with Sams puppy eyes, Cas head tilt and Deans lip-pout-tactic. You couldn't say no. So you stepped out of your room with him, closing the door behind you. You even turned around to lock it, just to be sure it was never opened again. But as you looked back there was just the grey concrete walls of the bunker to see, the door gone as if never there.


End file.
